There are numerous types of steerable multi-linked probes, and such devices are utilized in a variety of different applications. Robert Sturges' U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,151, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a flexible, steerable device for conducting exploratory procedures. The device includes at least one spine, each having stiffening means for selectively rendering the spine rigid and flexible along its length. A flexible sheath surrounds the spine and is axially slidably moveable relative to the spine so that the sheath will follow and conform to the shape of a spine in the rigid state and resist further flexure when the spine is in a relaxed state. A steerable distal tip is provided on the distal end of the device. Controls for the distal tip are mounted on the proximal end of the device. Mechanisms are provided on the distal end of the device for selectively activating and deactivating the stiffening means of the spine. An instrument conduit may be mounted on the sheath. Howard Choset's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/630,279, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a feeder mechanism for advancing and retracting both an inner core and an outer sleeve, as well as selectively applying tension to control cables used for steering and causing either the inner core or outer sleeve to transition between a rigid state and a limp state.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,610,007, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a steerable endoscope having an elongated body with a selectively steerable distal portion and an automatically controlled proximal portion. The endoscope body is inserted into a patient and the selectively steerable distal portion is used to select a desired path within the patient's body. When the endoscope body is advanced, an electronic motion controller operates the automatically controlled proximal portion to assume the selected curve of the selectively steerable distal portion. Another desired path is selected with the selectively steerable distal portion and the endoscope body is advanced again. As the endoscope body is further advanced, the selected curves propagate proximally along the endoscope body, and when the endoscope body is withdrawn proximally, the selected curves propagate distally along the endoscope body. This creates a serpentine motion in the endoscope body allowing it to negotiate tortuous curves along a desired path through or around and between organs within the body.
For medical use and other critical applications, it is extremely important that each device not only perform as intended and within known specifications, but have repeatable performance and otherwise consistent operation from use to use. For these and other reasons, there is a need for improved systems, devices, and methods.